Data storage systems include storage devices, such as serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) drives, that are accessed by initiator devices, such as servers. An initiator device as used herein refers to a device that starts a process of accessing data stored in a storage device and/or a process of storing data in a storage device. Some data storage systems include a plurality of zones, each including one or more storage devices and one or more initiator devices. In zoned data storage systems, the storage device(s) of a particular zone are accessible to the initiator device(s) of that zone and are inaccessible to initiator device(s) outside of that zone.